


My Best Friend

by CountryGirlSue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGirlSue/pseuds/CountryGirlSue
Summary: Sedona is a shy insecure woman who has had her share of bad relationships. One night Gladio her best friend comes over and they share a heated sexual encounter that will make her wonder why she didn't see Gladio as more than a friend.





	My Best Friend

"Snap out of it, Sedona." "Ugh! I don't want to." I fall back against the pillows on my bed and throw my arm across my eyes. For the umpteenth weekend in a row, my best friend Gladio has been trying to get me to go out. I just don't feel like leaving my apartment. I never do.

"It's been a year since you broke up with that asshole. You haven't even been on one date."

"Why bother? I'll just end up with another asshole who's going to cheat on me. Man, I'd kill kill for his thick lashes. Sometime I wonder why he's still single. He's successful, college educated, well trained man who is definitely easy on the eyes. I seriously don't know why he spends his weekends hanging out with pathetic, little me.

"How are you supposed to find Mr. Right if you're cooped up in here? You think he's just going to knock on your door?"

"You knocked on my door, "I teased.

For a second, I think I see sadness flash in his eyes but just as quickly, it disappears.

"Yeah, but I don't count."

"You're my best friend Gladdy. Of course you count. I don't know what I would have done without you this past year."

"Then make it up to me and let's go out."

"I don't feel like it."

"Gods." He huffs in frustration and lies next to me. "When's the last time you even got laid?"

"Jeez...don't remind me. I've probably got cobwebs for days.

"That's what you need. A good fuck to get you back in the game."

I giggle and slap his chest playfully. Damn he's hard. Shit. I do need to get laid if Gladio is starting to affect me. "What?" You offering your services?"

"Hey, I'd be happy to. I'd just have to accept losing our friendship."

"Why?"

"Because you'd fall head over heels in love with me."

I laugh and turn onto my side so that I'm looking directly at him.

"Okay, Casanova. If you're so great, why are you here with me on a Friday night?"

"It's sad really, but you're the most interesting woman I know."

"Leave it to you to give a compliment and take it back in one breath."

"You asked."

"Yeah, I did."

I lie on my back once more and stare up at the ceiling. He's right about one thing. I need to get myself back out there. The thing is, I've always been shy and filled with self-doubt. Even when I was with my ex I would constantly wonder why he was with me. I'm smart and witty but I know I'm not beautiful, when he cheated on me it just played to all my insecurities. It fucked me up so badly, here I am a year later, still single.

"Gladdy...do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?"

"I said, do you think-"

"I heard you. I just can't believe you would ask that."

"Why?"

He appears above me with a concerned expression. His eyes wander over my face and I blush in embarrassment. "Because your beautiful."

"I am not."

I look away but he takes my chin between his thumb and index finger and turns my face back to him. "You are. In fact you're the most beautiful woman I've met, Sedona."

The sincerity in his voice and eyes makes me want to believe him. No one has ever told me that I'm beautiful. But he's my best friend. He's supposed to say that. "Gladdy-"

"I mean it. I wish when you look in the mirror you could see what I see. Your smooth, ivory skin, hazel eyes that a man could get lost in and happily stay that way...plump, pink lips that I bet taste like strawberries..."

Oh shit. What's going on here? I don't know but he staring at me like he wants to devour me. I squeeze my thighs together as I feel that old, familiar twitch between my legs. "Gladdy..."

He guided my lips to his and my body jerks to life. Slowly, he works his lips over mine, teasing them with his tongue. I moan, sliding my palm to the back of his neck.

"I was wrong."

"My stomach drops. Of course he was. There's no way Gladio Amicitia wants me. Stupid Sedona. Even for you. Utterly stupid.

"You taste better than strawberries."

I gasp as he takes my lips once more, tenderness forgotten. He grabs my hip and molds my body to his as he explores my mouth with a vengeance. I try to match his vigor but I've never been kissed like this in all my thirty years on this Earth. He's evoking feelings and sensations I never knew existed. Now that I know, I want more. Gods, I want more.

I drag my nails down his back and he groans. His fingers brush against my exposed stomach and I whimper in delight. The sounds gives him permission he seeks and his hand slides up under my tank top and cups my breast. His tongue swirls against mine, his fingers circling my nipple. I arch into his caress, desperate for his touch. He settles between my legs and trails his lips down my neck. I throw my head back, giving him more room. He pulls at my top and I allow him to remove it.

For a moment, he stares down at my breasts and those nagging doubts re-surface. He's changed his mind. I'm not exactly flat chested but I probably have just enough to distinguish me as a woman. Nothing like the girls he's use to dating. "Perfect, " he says on an expelled breath.

He lowers his head to my breast and I lose my train of thought. He tongue flicks on my nipple, making me shudder beneath him. He pulls it into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue while he massages the other breast. When he switches sides, I pull his head to me, encouraging him give me more. Lips, teeth, and tongue attack my flesh. I cry out, writhing beneath him. My clit is pulsing, begging for attention. He moves down, licking and nipping on my skin. My stomach muscles lock up. His fingers curl into my waistband and he pulls my shorts off, taking my underwear with it.

"Fuck, "he groans. The desire in his eyes is my undoing. There's no turning back now. I reach for his t-shirt and drag it off. His head lolls back as I slide my fingers over his chest and down his toned abs. The fact that he's reacting this way to my touch is so empowering. I boldly undo his belt, button, and fly and reach inside. I squeeze his hardened length and he lets out a deep groan. He moves my hand and jumps off the bed, kicking off his jeans. When he stretches out on top of me once more and his naked skins touches mine, my temperature shoots through the roof. His fingers find my wetness and I moan.

"Fuck. Is this waterfall for me?"

"Oh, Gladdy. Please."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll give you exactly what you need."

He moves down my body and pushed my legs apart. I cry out at the first touch of his tongue. He starts out slowly, sliding his tongue back and forth between my lips, and swirling on my clit. My thighs shake and I palm the back of his head. I begin to grind on his lips and that's when he gets serious. He flicks his tongue faster, sucks harder, and slips a finger inside me.

"Fuck, that's tight."

He thrusts his finger into me and sucks on my clit. I'm going to come. Soon. "Gladio!"

I clench my muscles tightly around his finger and he grunts. He adds another finger and presses on my top wall. Oh, shit. That's the spot. "Oh fuck, I'm coming."

He growls low in his throat and thrusts harder, faster until I'm convulsing, screaming his name. I fall back onto my pillows, breathing raggedly, and shuddering. When I open my eyes, he's above me, licking his lips. "Best meal I've ever had."

I pull him down to me for a searing kiss, biting into his bottom lip and tangling my tongue with his. He breaks away, but only to remove his boxers. My eyes bug out when he springs free. Holy beautiful dick. That's what he's been carrying around all this time? Gods. I mentally kick myself for not doing this sooner. I sit on the edge of the bed and wrap my fingers around him. He moans as I stroke him but that's not what I want. I lean forward and take him into my mouth. Air hisses through his teeth. I bob my head, taking as much of him as I can, getting him as wet as I can. Relaxing my muscles, I take him deep. He grabs my hair and pushes me down farther. I move my head side to side, trying to take more when he hits the back of my throat.

"Oh...shit, "he growls. I clamp my lips down and slide up, releasing him with s popping sound. As I suck him in once more. I stroke the bottom half that can't quite fit and fondle his balls. I suck as hard as I can, hollowing out my cheeks, and he lets out a string of expletives.

"Stop."

I let his dick slide from my mouth and he gently pushes me back onto the bed. He wraps his arms around my thighs and pulls me towards him. "I need you without a condom. I promise I'm clean."

The desperation in his voice is too much to bear but it wouldn't have mattered. I feel the same way. "Me, too...but I'm not on the pill anymore."

"I got you." He pushes at my entrance and I prepare to take him. I relax my muscles but they tighten up the moment the head of his dick enters me.

"Goddamn, Sedona!" He slowly works his way inside, groaning with each movement. He's driving me crazy and I can't wait any longer. I need him, all of him, inside me now. I lift my hips towards his and sink my nails into his arms as I bury him deep. "Fuck!" I scream. "Oh, baby. You feel fucking amazing."

He moves slowly, pulling back and pushing in with smooth motions as if he was dancing. I grab the sheets and arch my back, my body singing at the delicious stretching. "Fuck me, Gladdy."

He dips his head in acknowledgment and hooks my legs on his shoulders. Leaning forward, he places his hands on the bed, and starts to move. His eyes never leave mine. He moves hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. I hold onto his arms and raise my hips to meet him. He slams into me, his balls colliding with my ass with each stroke. He reaches the very depths of me until I think he's bottomed out. "Oh, Gods, Gladio!"

"That's it. Say my name."

"Gladio!"

It's as if he's found another gear. He pushes my knees toward my chest and goes even harder. He releases one of my legs but I catch it and hold it in place. With his free hand, he circles my clit with his thumb. It beckons my orgasm. I clamp down on his dick and he moans. "Come on, Sedona. Give it to me."

My breath comes in short bursts as I reach for my orgasm. It seem to be just beyond my fingertips but I'm stretching towards it desperately. He presses harder on my clit and it gives me the push I need. I scream as I come, releasing my leg. It falls to the bed, twitching with my release. Gladio pumps into me, grabbing my breasts. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Don't pull out. Please...come inside me." He sinks deep and shouts his release. I feel him pulsating inside me and I contract my muscles, squeezing every last drop from him. He hangs his head above me, breathing hard, chest heaving. I cradle his face in my hands and lift his gaze to mine. "Gods, Sedona. I've wanted you for so long."

I furrow my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I've just been patiently waiting for you to see me."

"Gladdy..." Well, he had quite a way of opening my eyes. As I stare into his beautiful face, I find I can't remember anyone before him. What I needed was right before me this entire time and I was to blind to see. Not anymore. "I see you, Gladdy. I see you."


End file.
